


The NYPD shirt and it's own free will

by nightyn628



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Cuddles(?), F word, Other, Swearing, Teasing, sensitive skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightyn628/pseuds/nightyn628
Summary: Finally create my first English fan work. This ship is about lovely Matthew and the teasing NYPD shirt from The Defenders TV show!





	The NYPD shirt and it's own free will

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote it and didn't check any grammatical errors or weird vocabularies. Please feel free to tell me about my errors. Thank you.

Something wrong with his shirt and Matt Murdock can feel it by himself.

 

Right now Matt's sitting in the Harlem precinct waiting for Foggy to give him a bag of his Daredevil's suit. He's changed from his lawyer suit to a simple T-shirt. Maybe Misty Knight or some cops changed it for him when he collapsed? He thought. Anyway, That's mean he's wearing a shirt that's not belong to him.

 

The NYPD shirt.

 

And Matt swears that his blue NYPD shirt is fucking moving against his sensitive bare skin. Seriously, this shirt moves like it's alive! Like it has a damn own free will same as all of the humanity around the world!

 

Matt has an enhance sense. He can feel every movement of fabrics. That's why he can tell that this fucking shirt is right now teasing with his nipples and his abs!

 

With a rough fabric against his fade scars and sensitive spots, Matt's hand raised and shut his own mouth immediately.

 

Damn it! Matt tries not to moan in front of cops. The vigilante takes a deep breath and try to think about The Hand or the missing Danny Rand or anything else that can help him ignore the teasing of the shirt.

 

"Mr.Murdock are you OK?" One cop asked with a genuine concerned voice. Matt shook his head and sent that cop a fake polite smile.

 

"I…I'm fine. Th...Thank you officer."

 

Actually he's not fine! He's definitely not OK. His face is red and his breath is shaking. But how can he tell the cop about his shirt? Well, that's not gonna happen. Matt continues focusing on his shaky breath and then 5 minutes after the conversation, the NYPD shirt finally stop teasing.

 

Oh! Thank god!

 

"Finally" Matt murmured with a relief and close his eyes for a second. He needs a little nap after a teasing war. The NYPD shirt wraps all of his torso gently. Like a guilty dog or someone who wants to say 'Sorry' after done something wrong.

 

"What the hell? Are you seriously hugging me?" Matt whispered to the shirt and the NYPD wrapped Matt's torso a bit tighter. No teasing anymore.

 

Wow. Just Wow. Matt sighed and stayed quiet for 3 minute. 

 

"It's okay.....just don't do this again." Matt murmured and then he received a warmth that came through the NYPD shirt as a reaction to his request.

 

Oh. That's weird. But after everything he's been through ; The fucking Ninja Organisation, The kid that punched a dragon's heart, The resurrection of Elektra, a bulletproof guy and super power P.I. 

 

SO. About this NYPD shirt, Matt absolutely sure he can deal with it. 

 

.........


End file.
